Azrael Hattori Winstaneley
Introduction Azrael Hattori Winstaneley is the Shipwright of the SOF pirates. He is a halfbreed, both Hellpiean, but descended from the Shandian Exile hero, Antonio de Triezieme. As such he possesses traits of both races. Appearance Azrael's appearance is both unique, and to many intimidating. His Hellpiean lineage makes him very broad shouldered and bulky, standing at just short of Three metres tall. His Shandian Ancestory manifests itself both through his height, and his broad wings, which consist primaily of white primary and black secondary feathers, with some shades of dark brown where they meet. Most distinctively, he has short pointed horns that give him a somewhat demonic appearance, and dark green cat like eyes with horisonstal slit pupils. He frequently changes his outfit, but it is allways either black and red, or black and white. Personality Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Azrael has shown considerable expertise with the sword, having learned to wield it as part of the Venitien combat system. He wields a large Hellpiean sword that resembles a sabre, but is also reinforced with a sharp katana-like edge. this blade is much longer than most swords, though not as long as the Nodachi favoured by Trafalgar Law and John Jango. Hand to Hand Combat Havin been taught the Venitien combat System, Azrael is addept at fighting at close quarters. He has also develloped his own martial arts designed to harness his unique physiology. Like many Hellpiean, he has learned to focus the internal strength of all the muscles in his body to reinforce his blows, allowing seemingly light attacks to deal crippling force. This also allows him to "temper" his body in a way similar to the Tekkai technique used by CP9. He is currently attempting to learn aspects of Shandian Jujitsu from his captain, Vern M Wy, which he believes would allow him to finally make the most of his lineage Physical Strength Azrael's strength is much greater than a humans, both due to him being descended from the hardy Hellpiean race, as well as his own constant training. Agility Suprisingly, despite having little in common with his Shandian Exile ancestors, Azrael still maintains a greater than expected degree of agility. Endurance Azrael's endurance, while greater than an average human's, is less than that of a regular Hellpiean's, due to his Shandian ancestory making his bones less dense. Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Seirei Seirei no Mi Model: Klabautermann Azrael ate the Seirei Seirei no Mi model: Klabautermann, a mythical zoan Devil fruit. This allows him a degree of control over ships, as he can effectively become the spirit of a ship. he uses this to oversea repair work to the SOF 4th divission's ships, as well as allowing an uncanny control when stearing them. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Major Battles Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:SOF Pirates Category:13th Madman Category:Characters